Every Night Is Another Story
by kellogs-cornflakes
Summary: a story where we and my friend are actually in twilight. this is what you get when you put two bored girls together who love twilight.


She let her instincts take over listening to the drum of steady heartbeats. A snarl erupted from her as she launched forward taking the deer by surprise. The animal's eyes widen as her teeth sink in its neck. She straightens out her crumpled clothes, turning to face the others.

"Jasper, have you had enough?" she questions her older brother.

"I think this should hold us off until the end of the week. Beck will tell us if anything will happen."

"We better hurry, we will be late for school." She says, running off in the direction of a large house.

"Kelly!" he yells running after her.

"What?" Kelly stops and turns around.

"Wait for me, you're coming with me and everyone else is going with Edward."

"They have already left." She says as if she is always right.

They hoped into the car and drove to school, arriving at school they parked in the park right next to the front entrance. Where they had seen Edward and the others parked across from them. They caught up to them and all walked into the school together.

Beck stops as if she was having a vision.

"What is it?" Kelly asks

Beck stood there, without a sound.

"Beck?" Edward getting curious

"Oh Nothing exciting, Just the same old stuff." She walks away holding in a smile.

They all set off after her. Kelly grabs Emmett's hand and stops him before they enter the door.

"Emmett, I have an idea to annoy poor Eddie." A smile plays across both of their faces.

Emmett needed no further instructions to know what she had in mind. He lazily drapes an arm around her shoulders. People began staring at them, the pair knew why they would. He looked like the quarterback and she looked like a cheerleader they were a perfect couple in everyone's eyes. The warning bell rang, Emmett walks Kelly to her class, and he quickly gives her a kiss goodbye before racing off to his own class. She took her normal seat in the back, so no one could stare at her. She began looking out the window not in any way interested in what the English teacher blabbed on about. A new scent swelled into her mind. Kelly looks up to see the new girl standing in the room.

Kelly knew her from somewhere, but her memories of her old life where blurry.

"Yes sir." The new girl mumbles.

Kelly would know that voice anywhere, it was her very bestest friend from when she was human, this was what Alice must have foreseen. They hadn't seen each other for years, considering Kelly's condition. She took a seat next to Kelly.

"Hello." She says awkwardly, Kelly just stares.

"Hello, I'm Kelly" she says quickly recovering.

"I'm Steph, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No I don't think I have seen you before." The lie comes easily out of Kelly's mouth, Steph still cannot remember who she is.

The class continues to drag on, it seemed like time had slowed its self down just to annoy her.

"You are Kelly Wilson!" Steph says, confusion written all over here features.

"No, you have me mistaken for someone else, I am Kelly Hale." Kelly says, avoiding eye contact, in a way she was in fact telling the truth.

"I could have sworn it was you." She says just below a whisper, not knowing Kelly could hear her.

Steph and Kelly seemed to have the whole morning together; as soon as the lunch bell rang Kelly was gone. She met up with her family in the cafeteria.

"Beck I am going to rip your throat out." She hissed.

"No you won't" Beck says handing her one of the two trays she carried. They sat at their usual table waiting for the others to arrive. Jasper sat next to Beck and they began talking in hushed whispers. Emmett dragged Kelly's chair closer to his and gave her the look. She nodded her head. They began thinking of the night before. Edward turned in their direction, pure disgust on his face.

"Stop it." He growls.

"Stop what?" Emmett asks innocently.

Edward suddenly turned to where Steph was sitting by herself reading. Everyone followed his gaze to the girl.

"That's Stephanie Swan." Kelly says.

Edward turned to her with a sad look, he had read her thoughts about her. Seeing one memory of the two.

"Edward, stay out of my head." Kelly yells.

Steph turns at the sound of her voice. It was Kelly and she knew it. She had changed a lot in their years apart, but she could feel it was her. Edward looks at Kelly.

"She knows it is you." Edward says laughing.

Kelly gets up and walks away everyone realises that she is pissed off. Emmett gets up and quickly catches up to her.

Steph sits there, wondering how this could possibly happen. _'Kelly was dead, I went to her funeral.'_ She thought to herself. She remembered all those nights of looking at those photos and being upset, every time she saw or heard something that reminded her of Kelly. And none of it was true. Everything she was told was a lie, but why?

Steph wondered and wondered this all lunch until the bell went. Steph grabbed her book and bag and walked to class. Steph walked into her maths class and walked up to Mr. Wiesel.

"Hello sir, my name is Steph and I am new, I have been told to get my form signed by all my teachers..." Steph says nervously.

"Hey Steph, I am Mr. Wiesel, I will take this form and sign it and give it back to you at the end of the lesson. Go take a sit next to Mr. Cullen" He says pointing in the direction.

Steph walks over to the third last table and takes a seat.

"Hi, Steph right?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward."

Steph smiles and nods, then turns her head to the teacher as he was telling the class how to work out a math equation. The class went though quickly and it was time to go home. Edward left faster than Kelly did. Steph walked out of the school and hoped into her '67 Chevy impala. She arrived home, to find her father was still at work. She ran upstairs slamming her door shut. Steph began searching through a box, looking for the photo of Kelly. It was taken a day before the so called accident. She had the same blonde wavy hair that was just below her shoulder, her eyes were different. So was her features but they still resembled her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she wipes it away angrily.

X X X X X X

Emmett followed Kelly towards the hospital.

"Babe?" he pleads, grabbing her by the waist.

"Emmett! Let me okay! I need to speak to Carlisle."

"Please speak to me first."

"NO! You can come." She says grabbing his hand, making their way to the receptionist desk.

"We are after Dr. Cullen. Can you tell him it's an emergency?" Kelly says in a sweet tone.

They took a seat in the waiting room, hands still linked together. Emmett leaned over and places a kiss behind her ear.

"I love you." He says placing another and continuing doing so.

"I love you too." She says turning his head to hers.

Their lips met and began, moving in sync. Emmett pulls her onto his lap, forgetting where they are. He pulls her closer deepening the kiss. They heard someone cough, and turned their attention onto Carlisle.

"What's the emergency? I really don't want to watch your love life play out in my work place." He says with a smile.

"We have to leave." Kelly whispers, staying on Emmett's lap but turning to face Carlisle.

"Let us go to my office." He says, holding his out to Kelly.

Kelly takes it and hops off Emmett. Kelly grabs Emmett by the wrist and easily pulls him to his feet. They follow Carlisle down a long hallway. A few older male doctors stared at Kelly, Emmett didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through their minds. He grabs her around the waist pulling him closer to himself, letting everyone know he was with her. A small snarl escaped his lips, as they pulled back over his teeth. Kelly places her hand on his chest in warning.

"Emmett you know I'm yours and yours only." She says wrapping her arm around his waist.

Carlisle smiles at the couple; if they were to go by the age of their bodies then he was not much older than them. He opens the door to his office, entering after them.

"Now, why do we need to leave?" Carlisle asks, suddenly amused at her.

"Carlisle, this is not a joke. For once in my life I am serious." She says growing frustrated that she was not being taken seriously.

"So you weren't serious all those times we confessed our love to one another?" Emmett asks with a fake hurt expression, his hand over his heart.

"Emmett." She glares at him, reaching out and punching him hard in the arm.

"Kelly, tell me what is on your mind." Carlisle says, trying to avoid another fight.

"Well the new girl."

"You can just hunt more often."

"Carlisle, that's not it. Why is no one taking me seriously here? We have to leave now." Kelly snaps.

"We are taking you seriously, you just need to explain to me why."

"Well like I said, before I was rudely interrupted. The new girl, I know her from my human life. I tried to convince her it was not me but she will not listen. Edward even told me she knows me. So we have to leave, I don't want to hurt her again. Please Carlisle, you didn't see her after I left. You cannot make me stay. I will leave if you wish to stay." Kelly says, if she could cry now tears would be leaking out of her eyes by now.

"Carlisle I would follow Kelly, where ever she would go. I am her _mate, _as our kind would say." Emmett says.

A frown now replaced his smile, he would lose two children. Well you should say four; Beck would follow her twin and Jasper would follow her.

"I beg you to reconsider. Esme and I could not bear the loss of our children." Carlisle says.

"Fine, I will stay only because I care too much for you." Kelly says, after thinking about her options.

"That's good; I was hoping you would choose that option."

"But Carlisle what am I supposed to do? Steph knows it is me and she is going to get me to agree to it sometime, it is only a matter of time before this gets out and then I will have to explain to her what happened back then."

"I am not sure, Kelly listen to me go home with Emmett I have to go back to work, and we will figure this all out."

Emmett grabs Kelly's waist and turns her around into his side and they walk off down the main hall. As soon at Kelly and Emmett get home Esme pulled her into a tight hug and Kelly then knew that Carlisle had explained everything to her. Jasper and Beck walk through the doors and sat besides Kelly.

Beck looks at Kelly in the way she knew what she was feeling. Beck's emotions change all of a sudden to match her twin.

"Kelly... I am sorry for not telling you the vision I saw but I didn't know it would make this much drama."

Kelly gets up and walks to her room. Beck gets up and runs after her.

"I am sorry Kelly, I didn't know..." Becks says really upset

"Beck, you don't care about anyone, I hate you!"

"Kelly, come on! Seriously Steph and you WERE friends not no more you aren't HUMAN!"

"You aren't either!" Kelly says throwing her out the second story window.

Beck stops herself just before falling at the window. Beck gets her balance and then pounces on Kelly pushing her, Kelly grabs hold of beck and both crash into the stair rail, shattering it. Esme and the others run to the sound and see the twins choking one another. Jasper and Emmett grab the wife's and pull them away. Jasper struggles on keeping beck away from her twin. Beck pushes jasper away and launches at Kelly. Emmett pushes Kelly in front letting her attack beck. Jasper grabs Kelly wrist and throws her into the nearest wall. Emmett gets angry and leaps forward attacking Jasper. Kelly rips Beck down by her hair meanwhile in the back jasper and Emmett were fighting; this went on for a while. Esme stood there frozen; her children were ripping each other apart.

Carlisle walks into the front door, placing his coat on the stand. He quickly shakes the water out of his blonde hair. A few strands landed in his face. His eyes widen at the sound of screams.

"I can't believe you ripped out my hair!" Beck screams.

"Wait ago babe, go for the face. Get her eyebrows!" Emmett encouraging screams.

Carlisle ran faster than he has ever run, towards the commotion.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" he yells.

They all stop and look at their father. Kelly and Emmett hop off the others, Emmett places Kelly behind his large frame, while Beck helps jasper up.

"LOUNGE NOW" he roars.

Esme clutches onto her husband arm, he looks at her reassuringly. Carlisle separates the couples to different ends of the room. Beck begins smiling.

"What's so funny?" Kelly snaps.

"You're lucky Carlisle came, we had you."

It was now Kelly's turn to smile.

"Who was hitting who?"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yells, the room falls silent once again.

"Now, let's all talk about this. Who started this?"

"BECK!" both Emmett and Kelly scream, pointing their fingers at the other pair.

"EMMETT!" Beck yells.

"KELLY!" Jasper yells.

They look at each other, they were meant to blame the one person.

"Well it doesn't matter who started it. This will not happen again. We are family, and family looks after one another. We do not turn on one another. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. You act like a bunch of newborns." He yells.

They all sit there in silence, thinking about their actions.

"I want you to make up, and this will not happen again you understand me?" Carlisle demands.

They all hug each other muttering apologies; Kelly playfully punches Beck in the arm.

"I got you good, I mean it was a huge chunks this time." She says with a small laugh.

X X X X X X

Steph slowly made her way to school, parking next to a silver Volvo. She watches the Cullen's walk into the school building with such grace. She stumbles out of her car, tripping on her untied shoelaces. She screwed up her face, reading herself to hit the floor. She opens her eyes to find Edward Cullen hold her around the waist. A blush crept its way into her face as she found herself lost in his gaze.

"I am sorry for mine and my sister's actions towards you yesterday. We were how do I say it, not feeling ourselves." He says helping her regain her balance.

Steph stood there like a complete buffoon.

"Steph, are you okay? "

"What? Mr. Cullen "

They both have a giggle. They both walk to the next class, and realises they have the same class, gym. They enter the room and see that everyone is there, Edward a laugh hearing Emmett's thought about Kelly's tight sports uniform.

"What is so funny?" Steph asks suspiciously

"Nothing" Edward says as fast as he can and changes the subject

"So how you liking this school?"

"It is alright I guess, it brings back a couple of memories I wouldn't think it would have but oh well..."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on I know you want too" Edward says trying to get Steph to talk.

"I don't have to say anything, you don't tell me anything, and whenever we get close to talking about your life you change the subject." Steph snaps walking to the change rooms.

Edward stands there looking a little confused. Kelly walks over to Edward.

"What was that all about?"

"I read Emmett thoughts, laughed and...." Kelly butts in

"What were his thoughts?"

Edward laughs and walks off quickly Kelly looks at him and gets part of it and laughs.

Steph walks out of the change rooms and goes and sits on the floor where all the other kids are. Edward sits next to her.

"I have family issues, and I don't like talking about them." Edward says nervously.

"Well if you're not willing to tell me, don't expect me to tell you" Steph says in a whisper .

"Okay, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Um... Nothing"

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Kelly, Beck, Jasper and Emmett?"

"I don't really like them in that way"

" You know what I meant, it is a triple date and you will come with me."

"Well, sorry no"

"Oh, okay then"

"I was joking, of course"

"Good so I will pick you up at 6?"

"Edward and Steph, Stop talking or you will run laps" Coach Clapp yells

"Yer, Edward needs the exercise" Beck Screams

"NO! Not me, I can't handle it too much stress!" Steph blurts out,

Everyone laughs at her stupid remark.

"Everyone in that group go do 25 laps around the oval." Coach Clapp Demands.

Kelly walks over to coach clap as everyone else went off

"Sir, please I really need to talk to Steph, you know girly stuff." Kelly says in a seductive voice

"Okay, just you two , but that is all" Coach Clapp says.

Coach calls Steph over to sit at the bleachers. Steph takes seat next to Kelly. She shifts as she feels Kelly staring at her.

"You really haven't changed much." Kelly whispers after awhile of silence.

"It's really you, but how is that possible, and is that your sister?"

"Yeah, that's Beck."

"But the car accident?"

"Yeah, that happened."

"Then how are you talking to me? You have changed so much."

"I cannot tell you that, you have to figure that out for yourself. You're smart I know you can do it."

"But I don't understand, I can't do this on my own."

"Oh but you must. I cannot tell you. It's against the rules."

"What rules, you're not making sense."

"I'm not trying to." Kelly says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Steph watched them run their laps, she suddenly turned her attention back to Kelly.

"Can the others tell me, or is that against the rules too." Steph snaps.

"Of course, if I cannot tell you they cannot tell you."

"Why? I don't understand why you lied."

"We didn't. We all died from an accident. Don't you get it?"

"You're not making sense. JUST TELL ME!" Steph screams, growing frustrated with her hidden meanings.

"Calm down, you are making a scene." Kelly whispers, trying to get her to stop attracting unnecessary attention.

Kelly places a hand on her shoulder, Steph shivered under her touch. Instantly Kelly removes her hand.

"I'll show you making a scene!" she says storming out the gym, not even bothering to grab her clothes.

Steph storms out the school and drives back to her house. She angrily storms to her room, grateful her father was at work today. Storming into her room she began rearranging her furniture, once she finally is happy with her new design she settles in her bed watching a movie.

X X X X X X

They all piled into Emmett's jeep, it was the only car big enough to fit all six of them. They quickly drove to Steph's house tooting the horn, they really didn't want to have to get out. Steph appeared at the door, fear crossed her expression at the site of the large jeep. They all chuckled as she cautiously approaches it. She caught Edward's eyes and suddenly ran to the vehicle. Kelly easily pulled her in, adjusting the seatbelts to fit her body. They pulled up in front of the cinemas, they all piled out the car, and receiving more stares. The couples link hands as they walked, Steph looks at Edward as if she wanted him to hold her hand. Edward smiles and grabs her hand, an electrical current shot through both of them.

"Em look, I want to see Bolt. Please?" she says tugging on his arm.

"No, I want to see Igor!" Beck squeals, tugging Jasper over to Kelly and Emmett.

"I want to see monsters verse aliens. I hope the aliens win." She smiles up at Edward.

"Yeah let's see bolt." Emmett says, in hope of getting something later.

"NO!" Edward and Jasper say at the same time.

Kelly's smile turned into a pout.

"But..." she wines.

"How about Changeling?" Jasper suggests.

They all agree, and walk to the ticket seller. Emmett gets the tickets, and hands over the money with a smile.

"I got one for free. Damn Steph you're a cheap date, wonder if she puts out." He says.

"NO!" step says grabbing her ticket from him.

The ticket sliced her little finger. The scent of blood filled the room. Both Kelly and Jasper snarl, crouching down ready to pounce. Beck pushes Steph roughly into Edward.

"Get her out now!" she yells, grabbing Jasper's Arm as he launched.

Kelly saw his failed attempt and smiled to herself, now she didn't have to share. Kelly went to pounce but felt arms wrap around her body holding her back. Beck had trouble keeping Jasper in her grip. Emmett quickly handed her Kelly and grabbed Jasper. Snarls erupted from both their throats as they were led away.


End file.
